Stranded
by giles1000
Summary: A voyage through the Bermuda triangle gone wrong. When survivors face the wrath of the mysterious creatures of the waters, what will happen?
1. Preview

STRANDED

STRANDED

Written by: Giles1000

Preview:

Deep into the treacherous Bermuda triangle, Captain Richard Xavier finds himself stranded in the Ark15, a voyage ship sank by a creature in the murky water. In the struggle to survive, Richard made a life-threatening escape from the grasp of the creature. After reaching the nearest harbor, "The Big Sinker", Richard faces more foes of the deep. He fought the creatures, together with some brave men, in a hostile environment, the waters. The creatures proved to be too much for the brave sailors as they faced a massacre. Richard wakes up from the battle in the last hospital of the humans. He then receives a cruel report that the creatures had pushed mankind to extinction. Richard could no longer fight but his rage lives on through his son, Shawn Xavier. Richard soon dies as Shawn tries to avenge his father. Being mutated, Shawn uses the negativity as an advantage. He fought the creatures and soon defeated the heart of it all, The Queen, causing a chain-reaction to the other creatures. Though almost pushed to extinction, the last remaining humans started to multiply and lived to stand as the superior of the animal kingdom.


	2. Voyage of No Return

**Chapter 1 - Voyage of No Return**

Far beyond the vast oceans, was a floating harbor known as "the Big Sinker". Little is known about this harbor except that it is located at the most merciless parts of the waters.

At a very unexpected moment, a cruise ship lowered its anchors on this harbor. The ship's name was the Ark 15, driven by a fine captain, Captain Richard Xavier. The ship was heavily mauled by the waves. The crew opened their hands to help fix the ship and in just days, the Ark 15 again set sailed to its destination.

The repairs to the ship held perfectly until they reached the Bermuda Triangle. The route of the ship was supposed to go around the triangle but they wasted time in the Big Sinker. Captain Richard took the risk and went through the triangle.

Slowly but carefully, the ship made its way across. All was going well until the ship came to a painful halt.

Richard asked, "What's the status? What did we hit?" A crew member told Richard "Sir, we didn't hit something. Something hit us… and it's huge."

The radar showed a huge blip below the ship. "What is that, a reef?" Richard asked. The crew member answered him "No, sir. A reef does not show up on radar." Then as the questions rolled, the ship received a painful push, like crashing onto another ship.

Both Richard and the crew went out and to the starboard side. To their surprise, huge quantities of bubbles were rising to the surface. They thought it was a damage on the ship.

Then the ship was hoisted to the air, almost rising a meter above the water. Then it was slammed back in a painful force. The force was so strong; it destroyed the engine and the propellers.

With no means of escape, the passengers panicked. Richard took the radio and calmed the passengers. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing some problems on the engine. Please remain calm and …" Richard's announcement was cut off by another painful movement, but this time, it was pulling the ship down.

The attack to the ship destroyed almost everything. Richard could no longer communicate with the passengers. They didn't know what's attacking them with all the fog covering the area.

Then they heard something rise from the water. A few seconds later, it slammed down right on top of the ship's control room. Richard was lucky a he was thrown out the room. Besides him, no other crew members survived.

Underwater, Richard saw what was attacking them. He struggled to get back to the ship as it was being eaten by the water. Luckily the ship crashed onto a reef and stopped the ship from sinking.

Finally, after hours of the attack, the ship was left, almost destroyed. What remained in the attack were a few hundred passengers and only one crew member, Captain Richard. As the people scavenged on what remained, Captain Richard went by the survivors, soaked and completely shaken.

They followed him to a corner where he sat speechless. They asked him, "What happened to you?" They no longer asked the usual 'Will this ship still move?' because they already knew the answer to that.

Their question was not answered as Richard remained silent.

Then they heard a roar outside. They went out to see what it was and they faced a shocking sight, a giant tentacle rose from the water and fell back down.

A survivor stuttered, "What is…? Was that…? Will it…?" He could no longer finish his sentence because of the frightful scene.

Richard finally said, "Let me answer what you're trying to ask. Yes, that thing was the one that attacked us, but I don't know what it is. Even I cannot believe what my eyes are showing me."

_**Continued…**_


End file.
